El Emperador
by Polaris2040
Summary: El planeta se queja y ya no queda mucho tiempo para enfrentar a lo inevitable. Deben unirse los antiguos rivales si quieren sobrevivir esta vez. Sé que se escucha medio escandaloso, pero igual esta bueno, porfa dejenme reviews.
1. Default Chapter

El Emperador  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Es noche de tormenta en la ciudad de Tokio y los truenos  
  
se escuchan por todas partes, mientras en una casa de la   
  
ciudad una joven tiene terribles pesadillas.  
  
- No, Abel, no me dejes!!!- grita la muchacha en sueños,  
  
entonces la gata Luna se despierta preocupada por Serena.  
  
- Abel?- luna se pregunta desconcertada, después de todo   
  
Serena generalemente llama a darien en sus sueños-, quién   
  
es ese sujeto?  
  
Luna la despierta y Serena se levanta totalmente palida.  
  
- Esta noche hay tormenta, por eso tuve aquella pesadilla-   
  
dice Serena sin mirar siquiera a la pobre Luna que la mira   
  
confundida-. Dios, hace tiempo que no soñaba con esa noche.  
  
- Con qué noche, Serena?-le pregunta la gata cada vez más   
  
confundida.  
  
La chica de pronto se acuerda de quien esta a su lado y  
  
tiembla.  
  
- De nada, Luna, sólo sueños feos- mientras dice eso se  
  
vuelve a cubrir con la frazada y duerme de nuevo.  
  
La gata esta extrañada, sobre todo por las cosas que  
  
dijo Serena al principio, sin embargo al ver que ella   
  
respira tranquilamente se queda profundamente dormida   
  
a los pies de la cama.  
  
Despues que pasan quince minutos desde que Luna se   
  
durmiera, Serena abre los ojos y se levanta, ella nunca   
  
podría dormirse con semejante tormenta tormenta en su   
  
ventana, una tormenta tan parecida a la de aquella noche.  
  
Diez minutos despúes una figura se ve saliendo de la   
  
casa de los Sukino en mitad de la tormenta. Un   
  
relampago ilumina el cielo y luego un trueno resuena   
  
fuertemente en el lugar, tan fuerte que no se escucha   
  
el grito que la figura lanza en mitad de la cuadra.  
  
- Odio las tormentas!!!- dice cuando esta apunto de llorar.  
  
- Lo sé- una voz le responde.  
  
Serena levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los   
  
de otro joven poco mayor que ella, extremadamente alto,   
  
de ojos negros algo azulados, su pelo negro y parado ya   
  
que estaba completamente seco ya que el chico llevaba   
  
paraguas.  
  
- Akira- alcanza a decir Serena antes de abrazarlo con   
  
todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Akira, mientras tanto, le acaricia la rubia cabeza. Luego   
  
rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos(que debo añadir eran   
  
bastante fuertes) acompaña a Serena rumbo a otra casa   
  
que se encontraba poco más allá. Akira saca su llavero   
  
de su bolsillo y abre la puerta de la casa, que es   
  
bastante parecida a la casa Sukino. Luego de entrar a   
  
la casa y sacarse los zapatos, él la carga para subir   
  
las escaleras.  
  
-Akira, yo venía a verte, tuve esa pesadilla horrible   
  
de nuevo- dice ella en un susurro mientras apoya su   
  
cabeza en el hombro de él.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sentí, por eso te fui a buscar- dice Akira   
  
sin querer aclarar más ya que no era necesario. Lo que   
  
era necesario era que Serena dejara de temblar lo que   
  
dejó de hacer después de un rato en la cama que Akira   
  
tenía lista para ella.  
  
Ella se acosto y Akira la tapó, luego se sento sobre   
  
la cubrecama, luego como si estubiera apunto de repetir   
  
una costumbre por largo tiempo arraigada en él comenzó.  
  
- Qué quieres que te cuente hoy?  
  
- Cuéntame mentiras del pegaso.  
  
Akira comenzó una historia muy feliz donde nadie muere   
  
y donde todos son felices. Las historia de Akira se volvían   
  
mejores con los años, como el buen vino, sin embargo eso no   
  
le interesaba a Akira, lo que en verdad mantenía sus sentidos   
  
alertas era que Serena había vuelto a soñar con aquella noche.  
  
Cuando Luna se levantó y encontró la cama vacía se sorprendió   
  
muchísimo ya que Serena no suele despertarse tan temprano. Y   
  
aunque siempre existen las excepciones a la regla, Luna pensó   
  
que tal vez todo esto tenía que ver con la pesadilla, luego   
  
descartó ese pensamiento ya que era absurdo que algo como una   
  
pesadilla cambiara tanto el animo de su dueña, que generalmente   
  
no pone demasiada atención en sus sueños sean agradables o   
  
pesadillas.  
  
Ese día Serena llegó efectivamente temprano a clases,   
  
sin embargo aunque se la veía contenta igual que siempre,   
  
había algo en sus ojos que hacía ver que algo la preocupaba   
  
profundamente.  
  
- Debe ser porque se acerca el periodo de exámenes y esta   
  
asustada, la verdad la verdad yo también lo estoy bastante- dice Mina  
  
- No hay por qué asustarse por los exámenes si se ha estudiado   
  
lo suficiente- le dice Ami. Mientras que Lita y Mina sólo se ríen   
  
con risita nerviosa.  
  
Cuando le comentan sus ideas a Serena ella se altera.  
  
- Qué, ya están pensando en los exámenes, si faltan tres meses!!  
  
- Serena, son los exámenes para entrar a la universidad hay que   
  
prepararlos con tiempo- le responde Ami y esta vez las demás   
  
chicas están de acuerdo con ella.  
  
- Pero, si no son los exámenes, qué es lo que te preocupa?   
  
- Ahora sería una historia demasiado larga y no creo que valga   
  
la pena contarla ahora- todo esto lo dijo Serena con una voz   
  
muy seria que sus amigas nunca le habían escuchado (porque ella   
  
sólo lo utilizaba en las batallas cuando ellas ya no estaban).  
  
Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas, pero no se atrevieron a   
  
insistir más. Algo en su corazon les decía que no era el minuto   
  
de molestar a la que sería su reina del futuro. ¿tenían las   
  
sailor miedo de su princesa? la respuesta es sí. Serena   
  
cambiaba por instantes y las sailors veían una luz nueva   
  
(o era antigua, tan antigua que ya no eran capaces de recordarla)  
  
nacía de ella y se sentían muy pequeñas por primera vez ante   
  
su voluntad.  
  
Al terminar las clases salieron juntas, pero en la puerta   
  
las esperaban un joven que ellas creían conocer de antes   
  
aunque no eran capaces de recordar de cuándo y dónde.  
  
El rostro de la princesa se iluminó al ver que Akira la estaba   
  
esperando en la puerta del colegio, las chicas notaron el   
  
cambio y se preguntaron con aún más fuerza quien seria aquel   
  
chico. de pronta Lita como una iluminada grita: Sendoh!!!  
  
En ese instante todas las (y tambien algunos los)jovenes   
  
se voltearon a ver a aquel sujeto alto que se encontraba   
  
en la puerta, sí, era imposible no reconocerlo, era Sendoh   
  
el que fue nombrado como el mejor jugador de basketball del   
  
estado el año pasado. De pronto una multitud de feminas se   
  
tiraron sobre el "pobre" joven que apenas podía respirar   
  
con tanta carne encima. Serena sólo sonrie ante esta   
  
situación ya que esta completamente acostumbrada a ella,   
  
Akira siempre ha sido perseguido por las chicas. Sendoh   
  
intenta hacerse espacio para poder llegar donde ella y   
  
finalmente lo logra, las chicas de la preparatoria se   
  
desilucionan al ver cual era el objetivo real de su   
  
idolo y se apartan muy choqueadas de él (es que después   
  
de Seiya cualquiera se desiluciona con respecto a los   
  
hombre que la señorita Sukino tiene conquistados). Akira   
  
le toma la mano y salen de la preparatoria seguidos por   
  
las sailors durante un corto tramo ya que las chicas sienten  
  
que sus pies son de plomo y que no pueden alcanzarlos  
  
(además quién les dijo que los siguieran), pronto se rinden,   
  
dandose cuenta de que estan demasiado cansadas para seguir   
  
la misma ruta que ellos, Serena no parece estar ahora   
  
enfrentandose con un gran enemigo, sin embargo les   
  
preocupa que pasara con Darien.  
  
fin del primer capitulo  
  
finalmente despues de muchas vueltas me he decidido   
  
empezar este fanfic, espero que haya sido lo suficiente   
  
bueno para que se sientan motivados a leer el siguiente   
  
capítulo. como ven voy mostrando a los personajes de a   
  
poco asi que la develación de los secretos de los   
  
protagonistas será lenta, ahora di a conocer al menos   
  
parte de la persona del querido Akira de la cual se   
  
sabrán cosas sorprendentes en los proximos capítulos.   
  
qué sucedió esa "noche"?, ¿quién es Abel?,   
  
¿qué relación tienen Sendoh con Serena?. 


	2. Intuiciones

El Emperador  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
En el parque de Tomoeda todos los niños juegan entusiasmados   
  
subiendose al gran pingüino, mientras un joven se dedica a   
  
observarlos atentamente, en especial a una de la niñas. El   
  
joven es bastante atractivo(yo diría demasiado); alto,   
  
cabello negro y ojos color almendra, entre los 18 y los 20   
  
años. Al lado de él otro joven, con anteojos, de la misma   
  
edad, lo observa entretenido.  
  
- Mira quién cuida a su hermana- dice el joven de gafas   
  
con una gran sonrisa en la boca.  
  
El moreno sólo masculla algo ininteligible.  
  
- Touya, alguna vez tienes que admitir en tu vida que   
  
realmente te preocupas por la seguridad de Sakura.  
  
- No molestes Yukito- gruñe mientras se da la vuelta   
  
y abandona el lugar(no sin antes darle una última   
  
mirada a su hermana). Él se encuentra muy preocupado,   
  
sin embargo no lo logra saber el por qué de su angustia y   
  
eso lo vuelve loco.  
  
Yukito mira lo preocupado nunca había visto a su amigo   
  
en tal estado, algo muy malo debe estar por pasar, sabía   
  
que los presentimientos de Touya nunca se equivocaban...  
  
En una mansión del sector sur de Londres...  
  
Un niño caminaba de un lado al otro frente a la chimenea.   
  
Tendría unos trece años, sin embargo parecía mayor,   
  
mucho mayor, los ojos que se veían a través de esos   
  
lentes reflejaban una sabiduría y conocimientos que   
  
nadie esperaría en un niño de su edad, una sonrisa   
  
enigmática empezó a adornar su rostro.  
  
- Bien- se dijo, mientras se apoyaba en la repisa,   
  
mirando las llamas -, el juego ha empezado y esta vez   
  
no seré quien controle los acertijos. ¿Quién iba a   
  
pensar que la reencarnación del mago Clow le tocaría   
  
ser un simple peón en el gran juego final? Esto sin   
  
duda va a ser interesante.   
  
Mientras el niño murmuraba esas cosas en voz baja   
  
una joven de largo pelo castaño sonrió. Eriol había   
  
vuelto a sonreír y eso era bueno, llevaba ya cuatro   
  
días mascullando cosas ininteligibles, sin dirigirles   
  
realmente la palabra y eso la había dejado preocupada.   
  
Ahora que él había vuelto a sonreír las cosas estarían   
  
bien de nuevo, no sabía que había pasado pero todo   
  
terminó.  
  
Eriol se da vuelta y mira fijamente a su alegre   
  
Nakuru quien tiene al serio y pequeño Spi en sus   
  
brazos.  
  
- Mis queridos amigos preparen sus maletas porque   
  
nos vamos a Tokio- dice el alegre muchacho sin   
  
perder su sonrisa.  
  
Nakuru no sale de su asombro.  
  
- ¡Voy a ver a Touya! ¡Viva!- grita feliz, mientras   
  
a Eriol le sale una gotita en la cabeza.  
  
Bueno de todas formas sí iban a ver a Touya en ese viaje...   
  
Dos días después un avión partía desde Londres rumbo a   
  
la ciudad de Tokio con uno de los seres más poderosos   
  
del planeta, un ser que con su poder era capaz de o  
  
scurecer al sol y la luna y dejar a la Tierra en una   
  
penumbra eterna, un ser quien pese a todo su poder se   
  
encontraba con mucho miedo. Eriol no sólo iba enfrentarse   
  
con un ser que claramente lo superaba en poderes mágicos,   
  
sino que además tendría que reencontrarse con la   
  
encarnación de la que alguna vez lo traicionó,   
  
aunque eso él todavía no lo sabía...  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo  
  
Cualquier comentario mándenmelos a mi e-mail polaris2040@hotmail.com   
  
con el tema de fanfiction para que yo sepa de qué se trata el e-mail   
  
y no lo borre antes de leerlo. Pronto aparecerán el resto de los   
  
personajes y se irán descubriendo los secretos que ocultan. 


End file.
